Dario 102
Dario102 also known as Dario is a former DYOM designer known for hating the MP "South Hoods" created by MrTongWah.It is said that he is from Germany(which hasn't been proven but could be a possility).Not many things are known about Dario other than that he might be homosexual and his boyfriend's name is Nicolas. Early Life It is unknown when or where Dario102 was born but it probably was atleast 13/14 years ago. Present It is unknown what happened to Dario102 after the MP "South Hoods" has ended but some people believe that Dario might have commited suicide because "South Hoods" was pinned on the DYOM website. Death and Theories Like I said it is unknown what happened to Dario but some believe that he might have commited suicide by hanging. Dario has died many times in DYOM missions created by other designers such as LODoesGames,Martin Strada,MrTongWah and even me (Toguro85 which should be Toguro 45 but I there was a problem with that name here :p ) Religion Dario is part of the Obbyism religion. This religion worships Sh76boony/Kh98rooby and considers him the God of DYOM. The MP Jhon Story is considered The New Testament of Obbyism and that would make Jhon be Jesus. Worshipers - Dario - Nicolas - Kh98rooby - Sh76boony After some time, Dario betrayed Sh76boony and he said that he deserves to be the God of DYOM. This story can be read on The New God of DYOM page. During the Dario Wars During the wars, Dario took many lives, including the entire Z2Team {School Stories}, Sean Ambrose {In Dario Wars}. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman resistance: Dario can resist attacks that would normally harm and damage any normal human. * After becoming the God of DYOM that power get's improve to the point that he is invulnerable to normal methods of killing, such as knife stabs and gun shots from normal humans or lesser beings. * Superhuman strength: '''Normal Dario hasn't shown too much strength but in his God form he can easily take out and overpower anyone in hand to hand combat. * '''Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation: '''It's Dario's unique ability that he has as a God. With it he can manipulate land mass and use it as a weapon. It can also blow up houses or even small buildings. With this technique he has killed CJ, MrTongWah, LODoesGames, Martin Strada and an unnamed DYOM creator. * '''Flight: '''Dario can fly and has show to use it offensively. He used this technique when he fought Sh76boony. * '''Swordsmanship: Dario has shown to be able to use a blade. He fought Sh76boony using an angel blade and he has successfully killed him with it. * Superhuman Speed: '''Dario can run at a speed up to 65km/h which makes him outrun any other human being. He also has a very fast reaction speed which makes him able to easily block and counter any melee attack. * '''Superhuman Stamina: Dario can run at his top speed for multiple hours without being too exhausted. * Marksman: '''Dario is an expert in using guns such as the AK-47, the Desert Eagle and a Sniper Rifle. * '''Necromancy: '''Dario has the power to bring the dead back to life, however he can't truly bring the back so they are only revived as zombies. With this he can create his own army of undead. * '''Accelerated Healing Factor: Dario's light and medium wounds are easily healed and don't affect him over time. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: As a God, Dario's hand-to-hand combat exceeds everybody known is the universe, even Sh76boony. Weaknesses * Ninjutsu: '''Dario's technique, Chibaku Tensei is a jutsu from Naruto and that means that anyone who is a ninjutsu user can harm and even kill Dario * '''Deities: '''Dario might be the only deity that is still known to be alive on Earth but that doesn't mean that there are not others that might be weaker or stronger than him. One of those was Sh76boony but he was killed by Dario which proves that even a god can be killed. * '''Angel Blade: '''An angel blade can harm and kill Dario. He once used one to kill the previous God of DYOM, Sh76boony. * '''Mortal Soul: Even is Dario is a God he can still be killed and if that happened while he still had his God power he would cease to exist. But if he was still a mortal we would have an afterlife and an immortal soul and he would be able to be brought back by any higher being such as a God. End of Dario Diss and School Stories 1 In his final moments at the top of the LS Tower, Dario apologized to everyone that he hurt during war. After he that, he jumped off the building, putting an end to the war and the Dario Diss series. Reborn At the beginning of School Stories 2, Dario was brought back to life by Jesus and Mike Even's sacrifice. Mike traded his life so that Dario would be alive again. Dario was confused when he realized what happened but decided to live a good life and help out the Z2Team. Events of School Stories 2 Dario didn't have a big role in SS2 but his most important part was the fight with Nicolas, who was "brought" back to live by Bukas's Reanimation Jutsu. Because of their tight bond, Nicolas was able to break free of the jutsu and move on to the after life. Percus, who was Dario's right-hand man in SS was also "brought" back to life with the Reanimation Jutsu. He was able to regain control over his body and he helped Dario until his departure to the after life when the jutsu was broken. Trivia * His skin is ID 101. * His lover was Nicolas. * He is considered by most to be most infamous God Of DYOM. * He is the main inspiration for the wiki. * He is the main antagonist in School Stories. * He created the Gay Cloner Machine by stealing the ''juice ''from the Eastern Basin Military Base in San Fierro. * He was killed in the end of School Stories. * He is the strongest known being in the Dario Universe. As of now Mike Evens holds that title sad * He used to have a cargo house in Pershing Square. * He built his Gay Cloner Machine right next to his house, after it was destroyed he had to move to the desert, and his new house was in Verdeant Meadows. Gallery Category:Dario102 Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villans